Invisible Bonds
by Starwood93
Summary: Sakura discovers a child while on a mission. Her parents were murdered so Sakura takes her in. Years later SAsuke finds the child and believes Sakura has moved on from him. What will happen? SasuSaku...
1. Chapter 1 the revised version

*~*~*~*~*Invisible Bonds 2*~*~*~*~*  
The Best Birthday Ever

Kairi Haruno walked down the streets of Konoha. She was heading twords the Hokage Manor to see her so called Uncle. As she walked up the stairs she remembers the day her mother adopted her. If it wasn't for her she would've died that day. She was now going to see her like-uncle to see what he needed he had called her to his office but she didn't know why.

She opened the door only to see her mother,Her uncle, Jason(Her uncles son), and Landen (her fave aunts eldest son. "um whats goin on?" Kairi was confused out her mind. "well Kairi these are your new teammates you passed the final test." Her Uncle said with a smile on his face. 'inner kairi:hell yea woohoo!yes in your face!  
back to reality...]  
"hear is your headband.."The Hokage handed her her headband."Thanks Hokage-sama.."  
"now Kairi, Jason, Landen you all now each other so theres no need for introduction...and yall all know Sakura she is one of the finest jonin in the village and she is now your sensai...goodluck!" The Hokage said. "What in the hell is that supposed to mean Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him."nn-n-nothing..."naruto's sweatdropped. "dad your studdering like mom"Jason said."whats wrong with that?" "comeon dad its so uncool..." What ever ne ways Sakura you will begin their training tomorrow" "HAi!" But before anyone leaves...Hinata..." hinata walks in the room pushing a cart with a birthday cake. it said Happy 14 Kairi. Kairi flushed when everyone she knew dropped from the ceiling singing happy birthday. "blow out your candles and make a wish! " Screamed Her like-grandmother who was suprisingly sober(three guesses who...Tsunade) She made her wish and blew out her candles. After everyone ate and walked home except her and Landen(did i mention Landen is Kiba and Ino's child and he is pretty good looking...6'2 the same brown hair as kiba eyes as Ino and lets say hes well toned.)"Hey let me walk you home" Landen asked well more like told. "sure" Kairi was a little bit confused. as they walked home it was mostly silent when they finally got to her front gate she was about to say thanks when Landen slid his arm around her waist and pulled her twords him and with the other hand he cupped the side of her face. "Landen what are you?" he interrupted her "like you don't know.." "okay maybe i do but i didn't know you like me" "well everyone knows you like me.." at this Kairi was flushed but he wasn't lieing Kairi is like her mother in that way. "well you could be wrong" she was lying and he knew it obviously"yea right you like me admit it" "okay i maybe i like you but.." she was cut off when his lips brushed over hers. when they seperated which was like three seconds after that. "Happy birthday Kairi.." "Thanks Landen so ill see you tomorrow" "you better""bye" before he left he snuck another quick one. "bye" with that he turned and walked off. Karir alked in the house and a voice of some one learning over her from behind the door said "I saw That". Kairi screamed.

TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Invisible Bonds 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kairi turned around to see her mother standing there cheesing it!"MOM don't scae me like that!" Sakura was roflhao!"You saw what?" "you and Landen..." "me and Landen what i don't know what your talking about!" "yea right your studdering you studder when your nervous." "damn..." "well?" "well what?" "well when did you and Landen become an item?" "were not its was just one kiss nothing to get to excited about" "well i saw two kisses not one little missy!" "you everything!" "yep!" "mother your not suppossed to easedrop on your daughter." "like i follow the rules...so did you like it?" at this Kairi smiled fromm ear to ear and nodded her head."i loved it he is so sweet and cute did i mention cute!""your in love" "what are you talkin about?""i can see it in your eyes your in love" "how would you know i mean come on for cryin out loud your my mother and still a virgin!""EXCUSE ME!" "mi bad but how would you know you've never been in love?" "i think its bout time i told you about Sasuke..." "you mean that missin nin you and uncle naru used to be on a team with?" "yep Sasuke Uchiha..."

So Sakura told her everything from the first day she saw sasuke to when she saw him three years after he left the village.

"whoa mom i didn't know that how come you never told me?" "well i was goin to at the right time but that seemed like now."" holy crap its midnight i need to get to sleep!" "oh shit i didn't think it would take four hours to tell you all of that!"

So they hurried and went to bed so they would be completely rested for their first day of training tomorrow.

When Kairi woke the next morning she found a note on her dresser

Kairi,  
I had to go the hospital this morining some kind of emergancy. If i don't make in time do some kunai training.

Love,  
Sakura P.S. Good luck with Landen!

Kairi walked to the meeting point(the bridge where team Kakashi used to meet). She was the first one there. nearby right by the other end of the bridge there was a Sakura tree. She went and sat on one of its lower branches to await her teammates. The next one there was Landen she watched him as he walked on to the bridge.  
Inner Kairi: he is so hot i still can't believe he kissed me...it was so amazing not to mention mi first...should i say something about it or should i pretend it never happened?

TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 4

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*InvisibleBonds*~**~*~*~*~*~*

In the mist of Kairi's thoughts Landen saw her and he decided to surprise her. so when she wasn't looking he ran and jumped up on the limb in front of her and well...  
"Hey Gorgeous" Kairi almost fell off the branch but luckly Landen caught her. "whoa now don't go fallen for me"  
inner Kairi: too late!  
"what do you mean by that?" kairi asked giving him a puppy dog pout. "i was only joking you can fall for me anyday as long as im there to catch you"(lol sappy) "oh really" to test him Kairi fake fell out of the tree and Landen caught her bridal style."you like fallen for me don't you" "Maybe...you got a problem with it?" "let me think ...no. actually i think i might like it.""thats a good thing" Kairi's heart is slowly let her feet touch the ground never removing his eyes from hers. when her feet finally touched the ground Kairi spoke "thanks" "anytime" well lets just say Kairi went on her tiptoes and Landen met her half way and...  
CLICK!  
the only thing Kairi saw next was a flash of light engulfing her and Landen. "what the MOM?" she turned and saw her mother and Jason standing there her mother with a camera in her hand."Wow Ino and Kiba are gonna sure love this picture." Landen was flushed "well now that we've had our fun time to practice." im just gonna skip the practicing and go straight to lunch. "hey lets all go eat at ichiraku's!" and none other than Naruto's son him self would suggest that. so they ll went and ate then they all went home again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip*~*~**~*~*~~*~*  
ok so its been a year since the group started training togather. Kairi and Landen where more inseperable than ever. And well her mother was more than happy for her but at the same time she was a little bit envious that she never had anything like that. But hey thats what you get when you fall for an Uchiha.

Team Sakura was called to the Hokage's Mansion for their first out of village for more than a week mission. "Your mission iss to go to the Village hidden in the sand a visit with gaara for two days and help with their medical nin but thats mostly just Sakura although Kairi will watch. Then ya'll will will go to the land of waves and gaurd the Great Naruto Bridge whil they do some nessasry repairs. everyone clear o the mission?" "Hai!"Hai!""Hai!""Hai!""Ya'll will leave out at dawn tomorrow dismissed." Everyone headed out well except for Jason he just went to his room i mean he lives there for cryn out loud. Sakura had to go back to the hospital to get some of the medical supplies she would need for their trip to Suna. So that left the now Fifteen year old couple alone. "Hey you wanna do sumthin tonight?"Landen asked Kairi "Sure as long as im home by 11 mom won't care." "okay meet me by the Sakura tree by the bridge in an hour kay?" "gotcha" before Landen left he stole a kiss and took off to get ready. Kairi hurried home to do the same. Sakura got home to every piece of clothing they owned stroed out on the floor."Kairi Haruno what is all this?""I've got a date with Landen and i can't find anything to wear!mom help me." "its not like you've never gone out with him before just wear what you normally do." "you just don't get it!"

RING!

"don't worry i'll get it" Sakura unamusingly said as her daughter scrabbelled through the piles of clothes ine more time. "Hello" "Sakura this is Landen can you do me a favor"  
"sure" 'canyou make sure Kairi wears her danceing shoes but don't tell her why its a surprisie" "in that case give her 10 extra minutes to get ready is that okay" "thats fine" "okay bye" Sakura while Kairi was still buried under a pile of clothes walked to her room pulled down the stairs that lead to the attic and walked up them. after about 3 minutes of looking Sakura pulled out a box. It was a present that Ino had givin her when She was Fifteen herself the letter was still attached.

Sakura,  
For you you never now when you'll have to put on your dancing shoes. So here's a killer out fit to go with it knock'um dead.  
Love Always,  
Ino

Sakura had never worn the dress cause she never went out but she kept it anyways. She opened the box inside was a to piece dress out fit. The Blouse was low v cut, and came about 3 inches above the bellybutton and it was a striking light blue color. The skirt was a miny it barley covered her butt and it was simply black with pletes. And there was a shrawl to drape over her arms cause it was sleve less. Sakura then found another box it was round and it had never been opened she opened it and pulled out a pair of silver Dancing shoesthey were gorgeous. Sakura grabbed everything and went down stairs."Kairi" she looked around for her daughter but didn't see her. She saw a foot hanging out of a pile of clothes she sat the outfit down and grabbed the foot and picked her up. "whoa hi mom" "you still need an out fit?" "yea." sakura put her down and handed her the clothes. "mom where did you?" "just go put them on" kairi did as she was told. when she came out she looked gorgeous. after that Sakura helped her with her makeup and hair they put it up in a bun and had a few curls hanging down from it. Sakura looked at her. "hunny you look stunning" "you think?" "i know but i do know one way it would be better." "hows that?" "wait right here." Sakura went to her closet and pulled out a box. the box was full of anything that reminded her of Sasuke. But in it among all of the letters she wrote to him was a necklace with a maching braclet.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was Sakura's 13 birthday and it was very late she had already seen everyone she knew at her party a few hours ago all except one boy. Sakura decided she would go for a walk. She was walking and her feet began to hurt she was wearing heals. So she sat on a bench in a park and was looking up at the stars when their was someone behind her. She turned around only to see him the one person she wanted to see the most on her birthday...Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey Sasuke" She turned around and leaned her head back on the bench. She turned her head to the side and there he sat right beside her. he looked over at her handed her a velvet box and walked off. Sakura looked down at the box looked back up and he was nowhere to be seen. She opened the box and their was a necklace. It was simple but beautiful it was a silver chain with a charm on it the charm was a heart with an emerald gem near the top it was simply beautiful. there was a note attached to it...

Sakura,  
Happy Birthday i hope you like your present but don't go getting a big head just because i gave you something your mi teammate and had nothing better to spend mi money on.  
-Sasuke

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash back 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was one year later exactly Sasuke had just left the village and Sakura was walking home from where she had woken up on the park she got home she was diging for her house keys when she felt a tiny chain she pulled it out and it was almost identical to the necklace Sasuke had givn her the year before. It was a silver chain with a heart and an Emerlad Gem but clipped to the chain was also the uchiha symbol. There was also a note attached but she waited till she was inside in case she broke down after reading it. Whenshe was inside she sat on her couch and read the note it said.

Sakura,  
I have to leave i won't get any stronger if i stay here in Konoha. I have to go to Orochimaru. im sorry please don't forget me -Sasuke P.S. Happy Birthday im sorry if i made it a sad one. but Thank you for everything.

"oh Sasuke i could never forget you" Sakura cried herself to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashbacks*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura quickly undid the uchiha symbol and cliped it on the necklace she was wereing with the Haruno symbol on it. She then went to Kairi.

TBC*************** 


	4. Chapter 5

*~*~*~*~*~*Invisible Bonds*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"wow mom these are gorgeous where did you get them?" "their just some old birthday presents but i want them back got it?" "yes mom" She was a little disapointed.

KNOCK!

"he's here" Sakura went and opened the door. "my don't we look dashing."Landen smiled "thanks Sakura-sensai. is she ready?" "she's just slipping on her shoes..so whats the big occasion?" "nothing she won't tell you afterwards" "damn..." now Sakura was disapointed."oh here she is"  
inner landen:HOT HOT BURNING HOT!OH DAMN I didn't know she owned anything like that![back to reality]"umm..."landen took a gulp and rubbed the back of his neck"wow!" "you like it?" "..." "LANDEN""oh yea!love it!"Sakura trows herself in the conversation."Landen if you like the outfit you should thank your mother" "huh""she gave me that outfit for mi fifteenth birthday." "i will make sure to do that." "yall have fun " Sakura pushed them through the door.

After they ate at the fantsiest resturant in town landen took Kairiby his house to thank his mom it was on their way.  
"hey mom" "yea thanks for what?" Kairi stepped in the door and Ino reconized the outfit instantly."well atleast she didn't let it go to waste although she really should have wornit herself. but it looks wonderful on you""thanks " "whoa what happened to aunt ino?" "well it seems weird to call you that since im dating your son." "good point""mom ill be home later" "okay have fun.."

Landen lead Kairi to the Sakura garden. there under the biggest tree was a blanket and a small cd player. "oh its wonderful out here." "well i had a little help so we could be alone" Landen pushed play on the c.d. player and I'll be by GooGooDolls started playing it was her fave song gave a sortof bow "may i have this dance?" "you may"[its a Cinderella Story refernce for those of you who don't get the joke]  
(i'll add dialoge form Karir and Landen in be tween verseswith[])

The strands in your eyes That color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath Emeralds from mountains Thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth

["wow i think i feel like a princess..."]

Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows Of heartache that hang from above

[well then whats that make me?"]

I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

[iguess that makes you my..]

Rain falls angry on the tin roof As we lie awake in my bed You're my survival You're my living proof My love is alive and not dead

["your wat?"he twirls her]

Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows Of heartache that hang from above

["mi knight in shining armor"]

I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

[he dips her]

I've dropped out Burned up Fought my way back from the dead Tuned in Turned on Remembered the things you said

[wow i didn't know you could be like this]

I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life

[like what?]

I'll be your cryin' shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of you life

the song ends...  
"more perfect than you already are" Landen smiles when he hears this. He leads her to the blanket and they sit and lean against the tree. "Kairi theres something i need to tell you but i don't really know how to save it." "Landen is something wrong?" "no of course not its just im a little nervis about how you'll react to me saying this..." "Landen just tell me what is it?" "Kairi.." "yes" " "I'm *gulp*" "oh just spit it out already" "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" "oh wow!" "see i knew you you'd react this way" "like what" well he starts mumbling a bunch of giberish she doesn't understand she finally stops him by kissing him "just chill will ya im in love with you too!" "oh *phew*"

TBC********  
lol i crack miself up 


	5. Chapter 6

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Invisible Bonds*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"oh what?""its nothing im glad you feel the same" well for the rest of the night they cuddled and madeout well untill he had to take her home.

They were walking home hand in hand when someone jumped out of the bushes. Someone jumped Landen from behind knocking him unconsious. "Landen!" your coming with me little girl yeah" Kairi was gagged and robbed and knocked unconsious and carried out of the village no one knew anything had happened well they wouldn't of if Sakura hadn't of went looking for her daughter .

"Kairi...Landen?" "LANDEN!" Sakura ran to an unconsious bleeding Landen and healed him. "Landen what happened?" The urgency in Sakura's voice reminded Landen of Kairi's screams as he was falling to the ground. "they took her" "who took her who LAnden?" "i don't know all i know is the guy said yeah after every sentence." Sakura instatly knew who it was.. "Deidra!" Sakura got Landen home and went straight to the Hokage Mansion. Sakura beat on the door untill Jason answered. "Sakura-sensai its two in the morning why are you here?" "wheres your father?" "i think he's in his study something about a mission for someone.." Sakura ran past Jason and straight to Naruto's study. "Naruto" Naruto had fallen asleep and was fully alert when Sakura yelled in his face. "Sakura its two in the morning can't this wait till later" "oh so my daughter being kidnapped by the akatski isn't urgent!" NAruto emediately shot up and called for Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari. When they arrived Naruto gave them their mission and they set out Sakura in lead Shikamaru and Temari right at her feet side by side and the Hyuuga taking the Back they were in a diamond formation and going full speed tracking Deidara.

Kairi woke to being thrown down on a floor by Deidara. She didn't dare move or speak. "Watch her and don't let her out yeah" Deidara said. "you aren't my boss why should i listen to you?" A deep mysterious voice said. "just watch her yea i really don't wanna be yelled at yea?" "wats the stroy of this one?" "survived one of the attacks i sent on her clan she's the only survivor well no one would've known that if we hadn't been spying a listening in on her and her mother i mean come on how can a woman who is still a virgin have a child yea?" "you were listening?" Kairi spoke. Deidara looked over and there she stood ropes and gag in hand. "How did you?" "you don't think my mother would let me go out knowing what i've been through with out being prepared would you?" "actually i would but i guess would but seeing who your mom is i shouldn't underestimate you." "you better not cause i can garuntee you she's on her way here and trust me she won't be happy to see you huh Deidara" "how did you know mi name yea?" "Like the Hokage would let anyone in his village who was a ninja go with out having full descriptions of every akatski member i think not" "you are very cocky young one yea" "well i get that from being by a cocky woman" "you have a point yea" "i always have a point" "who's this girls mother anyways" Sasuke asked finally getting his word in"why don't you ask the girl yourself yea imgone can i have the ropes back" Kairi stuck her arm through the bars of the cell she was in. he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her twords him but lets just say she didn't agree she drew her other arm back and sent him flying through the wall. sasuke noticed something at that moment their was a braclet and the hand she punched him with on it was a heart the same one he had given to the only girl he would ever love and at once he kne all too well who her mother was.

TBC******************* 


	6. Chapter 7

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Invisible Bonds*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

At that moment the braclet fell off her wrist. She didn't seem to notice. Sasuke took this time to bend down and grab the braclet before she noticed it was missing. Sasuke knew it had to be a mistake this couldn't be the same braclet but to his own amazement it was the braclet and how do you ask he could tell only he knew of this he carved the Uchiha symbol on the back and initaled it so he would know it instantly and it worked. "Hey when did you get that?" Sasuke was awakened fromhis shock."you dropped it when you punched him." "Whered you get this" "mi mom let me borrow it for a date that mister say yea after every sentence oh so rudly inturupted." "your mother her name is Sakura Haruno" "yea and?" "how is she?" "why do you care? its not like any of you akatsuki care ya'll want her dead because she saved me and took care of me for the past 6 years" "im not an Akatsuki member actually i really don't know why i'm here" "Who are you and why do you care about how my mother is?" "i gave your mother this braclet." "Sasuke Uchiah?" "so she still talks about me?" "actually only once about a year ago." "oh.." He seemed dissapointed to her. "she's doin fine by the way" "hn... well since he's knocked out it would be a good time to get you outa here." "whoa what?" "you heard me." "but my mother's on her way" "i don't think your mother would enjoy finding you dead when she got her do you" "uh no" "well lets go" "where". at this Sasuke knocked her up and carried her off.

Meanwhil Sakura was making her way steadily with Neji, Shikamaru, and Temari at her heels when they ran into an unexpected visitor...Orochimaru."Get out of mi way Orochimaru" "Now Sakura i think its about high time we catch up" "I'd rather not" "Sakura go i got him" It was Neji. "You had better Catch up with us!" "I will this'll only take under 10 minutes." Sakura and the others ran off while Neji proceeded in kicking Orochimaru's ass and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Back with Sasuke and Kairi. Sasuke busted through the wall of the cell (no he doesn't have superhuman strenght the wall was just that weak.) He took off twords the old Uchiha compond they used back before Konoha was also left clues for Sakura he dropped the braclet where only he or Neji would see it..and he hung the necklace above the door at the compound. When he got there Kairi was still asleep and he simply laid her down on one of the beds in a room.

Neji caught up with them in 6 minutes."Neji you getting to fast in us you didn't even break a sweat." Temari said trying not to laugh."we don't have time to goof around if you didn't forget our niece is missing because she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki."Neji was serious(btw all the rookie 7{minus Sasuke and Sakura} and team gai call Kairi there niece) "There's the hide out!" Sakura yelled to them.

TBC******* 


	7. Chapter 8

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Invisible Bonds*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So they infilltrated the hide out killed anyone who got in their way. When they came to the cell. Deidara was still knocked out so they just steppedover him. THey were conversing on what to do next whenwhen Deidara stood up but Temari just knocked him back out by hitting him with her fan."Okay lets follow their trail...Neji while were running scope out everything with your Byakugan" "on it" "Lets go" They head out Aftr about 10 minutes of ninja speed running Neji spotted something."Sakura coming up to your left there's somthing hiddin in the grass!" Neji yelled twords her. "gotit" Sakura came to a stop and picked up the bracelet" she also saw a foot print in the dirt it turned sharply. "This way they headed off again straight twords the Uchiha compound.

Meanwhile..Kairi was beginning to stur in her sleep till she finally woke she emeately saw Sasuke and sat up."your awake?" "Yea...oww" Kairi rubbed the back of her head."sorry it was easier to carry you unconsious" "..." "How did you end up with your mother anyway?" "well it al started when i was 9 i was extremely small for mi age and My parents thought something could be wrong with me so they sent out for help for Konoha cause they had heard that they had the best medical ninja. And Sakura was the one who came to examine me. She said there was nothing physically wrong with me it was just i needed to drink more thats when Deidara attacked my family something about revenge of some kind i didn't know anything about it i was to young so i just hid like Sakura told me to Sakura fought him off but she couldn't prevent the bombs from hitting the hideout.I was the only survivor. After Deidara was injured so badly he couldn't move he fled. Mom heard me rustle she had believed everone was dead but i was alive she picked me up and carried me home with her she ended up adopting me the next day when we got back. She helped me not be so puny any more she taught me justu all of it i still haven't mastered the med justu completely we were still working on that. but thats all you would thank after all these years i would resent not dying with the rest of my family but i don't care mom has been there for me no matter what its like she was my birthmother she would die for me in a heart beat. Although we act like sisters most of the time instead of mother and daughter. She's great but the only time i ever see her really smile is when she's with me other than that she's just faking and i can tell i don't know why she's like that well i think i do but theres nothing i can do to help" "what do you mean? " "you should know its do do with you" "hn yyou should get some rest your mother should be here soon" "ok" Kairi went to sleep and Sasuke well he just started thinking and when he starts thinking its not good well sometimes its not.

Sakura was getting closer till She saw.."The old Uchiha Compound?" "what did you say?" Shikamaru finally spole. "This place its the old Uchiha compound" "What would she be doing here?" Temari was confused and she wasn't the only one. "Why don't you go alone we'll scout the area while you save your daughter if you have trouble hollar" Neji the only one who thought he had an idea of what was going on."okay" While Sakura ran off twords the compound the others split to scout the area.

As Sakura ran through the over grown grass she saw a silver glint and rushed to a door and there was the necklace.

TBC************ 


	8. Chapter 9

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Invisible Bonds*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura took the necklace put it around her neck and rushed through the door. There she found none other than...  
"Sasuke?" "so you followed mi path did you" "cut the crap wheres Kairi" "chill out you don't think i hurt her do you?" "i don't know what to think" Sakura look down to the floor ofcourse she didn't know if she could trust him or not. All the talking woke Kairi and she peeked out the door she saw her mom and Sasuke."Mom" "Kairi" Kairi ran to her mom and hugged her."your alright?" "yea Sasuke got me outa there after i knocked Deidara out cold."Kairi couldn't help but smile."thats mi girl and you why did you save her?" "um..." Sasuke had no idea how to answer her question. "hey mom" Kairi leaned up and whispered in her ear "hey mom i think he likes you" At this Sakura couldn't help but laugh and Sasuke was confused and wanting to know what she said. "Kairi i doubt it" "think whatever you want but.." Kairi quickly dashed behind sakura and kicked her gently but hard enough it sent her flying in to Sasuke. Next thing Sasuke knows hes caught Sakura and it was like the room just froze for about 5 minutes till Kairi finally broke the silence "hey mom did anyone else come with you?" "yes why?" "who?" "Temari, Shikamaru, and Neji" "okay" "Kairi did you get bumped on the head or something?" ummm no" "why are you acting so weird" Kairi just smiled and went over by Sakura and Sasuke grabbed one of boths hands and put them togather and said "i think you know what i mean and i think i was right and your wrong mom" with that Kairi walked out the door Sakura turned to stop her but"Sakura let her go" "but" "Hyuuga's by the door" "oh" during all this Sakura was paying no attention to the fact that they were holding she finally erealized it she flushed."umm Sasuke" "hn"his typical answer."you do realize your holding my hand right?" "so" "so you could let go anytime""what if i don't want to" "..." she was confused out her mind,. Meanwhile Hyuuga has his Byakugan activated and is telling everyone(Kairi Temari Shikamaru) whats goin down."what do you mean if you don't want to" "i mean i don't wanna let you go"Sasuke then slipped his other hand around her waist and Sakura starts sweating."*GULP*...Sasuke what are you..." Sakura was cut off by the feel of his lips against hers inner Sakura:holy snikers what is going on im so confused her thoughts were distracted when Sasuke bit her lip(which made her moan) asking for intrense which she gave him inner Sakura:...*MELTS*  
Sasuke deepened the kiss and Sakura slipped her slpiied one arm around his neck the other she cupped the side of his face with. Meanwhile Hyuuga is rollin, Temari is thinkin go girl get ya man, Shikamaru is thinking troublesome, and KAiri gets a bright idea whil not to bright she huddles with everyone and says to make un of them but Neji gets a better idea. "WELL ITS ABOUT DAMN TIME YA"LL HOOKED UP!" this causes Sasuke to laugh breaking the kiss."wow Sasuke i didn't know you could laugh other than at Naruto.

TBC****** 


	9. Chapter 10

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Invisible Bonds*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"well theres an exception somtimes but thats just thing is i was thinking close to what Hyuuga said" "wow thaats amazing...but Sasuke where does that put you i mean your still a missing nin" "umm...i guess this means...im going home? maybe thats if the Hokage will let me" "i pretty she that won't be a problem the Hokage would probably throw a party if you came back actually i wouldn'tput it past him" "whoa him?" "Naruto" "i don't think i'll have a problem coming home."

Neji ran back to the village ahead of the others to warn Naruto of the Homecoming. He was over excited he told Neji to bring them up the secret passage to his office he had a surprise. As Neji lead Sakura, Kairi, and Sasuke through the tunnel Naruto was inviting all of their old sensai's(which were already told what was going on) and the rest of the rookie nine(which includes gai's squad and Sai)

Sauke was going to enjoy bing home the only thing was someone had to watch him at all times for a year and that person was Sakura.

When they walked out of the tunnel everyone was so happy to see Sasuke back. Sasuke to everyone's surprise enjoyed himself.

*~*Three years later after Sasuke was head of the ambu black ops and Sakura was head of the Medic ninjas They married. Sasuke adopted Kairi. Sakura and Sasuke had two children of their own Mikoto(girl) and Skye(boy) they were twins. When the twins turned ten Kairi married Landen. A few years later they had a child of their own a baby girl by the name of Blossom.

Every one new that they would last forevr just as the Invisible bonds of Sasuke and Sakura held them togather 


End file.
